


We'll overcome it when we get to it

by DrowningDutchman



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: AU, Happy Ending maybe, It Gets Better, M/M, Somehow, they survived the war, time period acurate homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDutchman/pseuds/DrowningDutchman
Summary: Falkenheim is located slightly more western than it actually is, meaning the Russians don't get there as quickly as they do. This also means that Captain K and Freddy survive the end of the war.It's not quite the happy ending people would assume it is as they have outed themselves and are practically biding their time until they get figured out for good. This mainly because the symbols and their meaning only get to become public knowledge a time after the actual war.Now they bide their time, overcoming the hurdles as they come to them.Like they've been doing for their entire life.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	1. The end, but not really.

The war ended as it started, in complete and utter chaos. The Americans were the first to roll into town, The Russians took longer to get there. To some this did not make a difference, to others it was good news that their lives were not at this point in the hands of the Russians.

The assault on the town of Falkenheim was met with resistance from within the town, not just because they were so inclined to fight for the Nazis, but because people did it know better than it looked like they came to kill and not just liberate. Not every person able to fight was fighting, however it was close. In the final stretch it was not only the young men fighting, it was housewives, the elderly, the disabled and even the children. The young men were likely all dead somewhere in a field anyways.

People who did not fights carried less. IT was mainly people, especially children, hiding to try and live through whatever was going on in this exact moment. There were also people who appeared to fight but were just spending ammo so others could not use it. This is the category Freddy and Captain K fell into, spending ammunition shooting into the air so people couldn’t use it. At this point they were surprised they were still alive. They were happy, because they had more time together than they expected. They were shooting into the air and dressed as gaudily as they possibly could, standing in the town square, exasperated they were even still alive.

They did not notice when the fighting stopped and a young soldier walked up to them. He had his machine gun pointed at the two just to make sure that he had aim if they decided to start being actually effective. “ _Drop the weapons_.”

The two looked at the young man, Captain K looked even more annoyed that the person started talking to them. He was enjoying himself with Freddy for a bit. He looked at him for a moment and sighed. “Do you expect us to just speak your language? You people are kind of idiots? Well the fun is over I guess.”

Kurt looked at Freddy for a moment, nodding and telling him to drop the gun, the fun was over for now. Freddy dropped the gun he was holding and put his free hand up, holding onto the gramophone he was holding as that was expensive and he would feel bad just dropping it. Kurt dropped his gun and put up his hands. “Please be a good man, don’t shoot us.”

The young man guided them away, the young man did not understand a word of German, but he motioned for them to start walking, guiding them over to a rendezvous point they were bringing prisoners to temporarily while they checked which ones were general prisoners of the army, which would be let go and the Nazi prisoners of the SS, the gestapo and miscellaneous party members who were to be taken prisoner for an extended period. On the way there however, they were interrupted. “ _What in the absolute fuck did you catch there Johnny?_ ”

Kurt looked between the two Americans for a moment. They were speaking with big movements and even bigger accents. He felt lucky enough it was the Americans standing here and not the Russians. The difference was that the Russians would shoot indiscriminately. At the very least the Americans allowed people to surrender when there were no other options left. Freddy was standing close to Kurt, hoping to god the Americans would not understand, because they had honestly planned to die.

“Do you think they speak German?” K turned around, smiling that Freddy was still here with him. Happy that the young man was still by his side after all this time, looking into his eyes, possibly for the last time.

“I don’t know if they do, but we should be careful for now.” Freddy sighed, saying that he didn’t want to be, but there was no choice for them at this point. The American commander called for someone to come over. Still being told things Neither of them understood, but soon someone joined them who looked them over or a moment.

“I will be the translator for the time being. Commander Jones wants to hear a couple of things, namely the following. Who are you? What do you do? Why did you surrender? What’s with those outfits?” The man looked to Jones for a moment before looking back. “Someone is coming or pictures in a moment. Also, this is Falkenheim are we correct?”

“I am captain Kurt Klenzendorf and this is my assistant, sub-officer Freddy Finkel. I am a captain in the Wehrmacht infantry. I have been done with this war, pretty much since it started and I just want it to end. They’re our revised uniforms and you are correct, this is Falkenheim.”

“Good.” The young man relayed the information to the commander. Turning back to them with new information. “We’re going to have to see. Clear you from ties to SS, Gestapo and of course the Nazi party specifically. We’re keeping you two here for the moment while we see.”

K nodded and noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was a familiar small figure being led into line with other soldiers who were all done fighting, but he did not need to even confirm who it was as a very familiar voice called for him. “Captain K!”

The child broke free from the person leading him in line, mainly because he caught the man by surprise. The child ran over to K, grabbing him to hug and hold on to him.

“Hey, Jojo. How are you then?” He knelt down to be on the child’s level, to look at him properly.

“I don’t understand these people, I don’t know why I’m here.” The kid held onto him tightly as the soldier who came up them jogged up to them.

“ _He needs to get back in line_.”

“Translator boy tell this idiot he grabbed a ten-year-old child as a prisoner of war. Tell him to behave.”

The young man who was there for translations looked at K. “He’s a soldier though, isn’t he?”

Kurt patted Jojo’s soldiers for a moment before standing back up. “He’s not, he wasn’t conscripted when most children were as he was ‘crippled’. Look at him. He’s ten, he’s only wearing the coat.”

The young man nodded and told the other something that seemed to satisfy him, before the translator looked at them again. “Where’s the boy’s parents? Where does he live?”

“He can go home on his own. If you’re fast enough, we’ll check in on home.” Kurt knelt again. “Jojo, look at me. Don’t cry. Don’t worry. Go home and look after your sister, tell her the war is over, tell her she’s going to be okay. When we’re done here, which will be soon, Freddy and I will come and check on you okay?”

Jojo nodded before he ran back home and Kurt looked after the boy until he had run far enough to not be in earshot anymore. “His mother died, hanged a short while ago. His father is somewhere out there. Italy last anyone knows; I think he’s supposed to come back now the war is over.”

“You knew his parents then?” K knew the guy was pretty much interrogating him to find any involvement that would lead to them being able to be kept indefinitely.

“Yes, well mostly. I knew his mother. Good person. Did what she could.” He looked at the young man and knew he was really not giving him much.

Someone showed up soon after with a camera. The man who came with the camera looked them up and down before bursting out in laughter “ _Now I get why I had to rush over here, what did they drag out of this town here?_ ”

“ _Just take the picture. We’re spending too long here.”_ The man motioned to them and as the pictures were taken the commander soon came back, talking to the man who translated for them. The pictures had been taken and the man with the camera was presumably told to leave again.

“Good news, the two of you can go. Now, the uniforms though, please drop them off tomorrow. Seems you were cleared.” Freddy looked at the two of them for a moment and spoke up for once.

“Why do you need the uniforms?” Kurt knew the young man was likely afraid of anyone finding out what any of it meant since they were still alive at this point, which neither of them had expected.

“Disposal. Do it with everyone we let go.” The man said this in reply quickly, without checking with the commander, but he could have been informed sooner. “Now go, we’ve got other things to worry about.”

At that point the people from the Gestapo were marched past to likely be taken prisoner. It seemed like at least something good was happening today. “Come Freddy, let’s go check on the boy.”

Freddy nodded and they quickly left before the Americans could change their minds. Going by Kurt’s house to change and pick up some things on the way to check on Jojo.

Kurt knocked on the door and Jojo opened soon after, not saying anything but hugging him quickly. “You came.”

“Of course, let’s go inside for a bit. How’s that sister of yours?” Kurt and Freddy stepped inside, at least the house was pretty untouched. As they stepped inside the girl was on the stairs making her way down, probably to check what Jojo was doing. She stopped when she noticed Kurt and Freddy standing in the hall. She evidently did not know what to say as she was conflicted on the person who was part of the regime by technicality but saved her life.

“Hello young lady. You have a couple of things to explain.” He smiled warmly and went into the living room for a moment. He looked around for a moment, it did look like no adult had been here for a while, but of course he knew that.

“What are you here for?” Kurt turned around and looked at the young lady who he didn’t really know. She seemed both angry and confused at seeing him.

“I thought since the war was over and you two have no adult supervision in any way, we are the next best thing.” Kurt said as Freddy went to sit down, he motioned for her to sit down as well.

“I’m practically an adult.” She looked at the two of them before going to sit down. “It’s not like you helped before.”

“If you did not lie about your age, you’re 17. That does not qualify as an adult in my mind.” He looked at her as she sat down and Jojo went to sit down with her. At least the boy listened to him when it came to taking care of the girl. “What’s your name?”

“Inge, you already know that.” Kurt shook his head for a moment and looked at the young lady before sitting down next to Freddy.

“Remind me, was your birthday May 1st or May 7th?” He looked at her again and she looked very nervous for a moment. “The war is over. You no longer have to hide or lie to me. We all have our secrets, but your name should not be one.”

“It has to be though.” She looked at him, still not trusting him and he looked at them for a moment. “It has been for years.”

“My name is Kurt, I don’t have to know exactly why you were hiding, but I can make an educated guess. However, you don’t have to tell me that. Just your name, because if I’m going to be checking in on you two for a while, I want to actually call you by your name.” She sighed and looked at the two of them or a moment.

“Elsa.” She looked at him for a moment. “So, what about your secrets then?”

“I’m not asking for yours either. Elsa’s a nice name. Now, we’re going to just pop in every now and then, make you food. You two can just be kids.” Elsa smiled at them for a moment, wondering if she was actually allowed to exist now.

The rest of the day was spent making food for the two and just letting them just exist for a moment and providing a listening ear to Elsa, because she seemed to need it. At dinner they talked about what plans the two kids had now the war was over and Jojo seemed extremely excited for when his father was to return home. Jojo pressed the two to stay for the night because he did not want to be alone, as they mentioned Elsa was also there, he looked between them and still said that he didn’t want to be alone. They decided that it would not be too much of a problem to stay the first night as they had gone through a lot.

They told the two to go to bed after dinner and that they would take care of the dishes for the moment. Elsa quickly went to her room and Jojo went with some complaints. As they did the dishes and whispered among each other about what they were going to do now. How were they going to live as none of this was going to be accepted anywhere in their lifetime?

As the kids went to sleep, they sat downstairs for a while, not even talking. They just wondered how they were going to continue and without saying anything they looked at each other. Freddy spoke up first.

“What do we do now then?”  
“What we’ve done for the past years…”

“So, we just go back to hiding? We just go back to pretending we’re not together. The war may have ended, but we’re still hiding.” Freddy sighed and looked at the floor for a while. “Nothing’s changed.”

“I know, I wish we could just be. I wish we could just exist without problems, but we have to see as we go.” Kurt looked at Freddy for a moment, rubbing his hand over Freddy’s back to try and calm him down.

“We lived, but honestly what is it for if we’re just going back to the same life we had during the war?” He sighed, still looking at the floor.

Kurt softly grabbed Freddy’s chin and made him look himself in the eyes. “Hey, I love you. That’s never going to change. Remember that. I don’t care if we have to live together in secrecy, if we have to hide forever. It will never change.”

“What if they find out though? One day they’re going to find out and what do we do then?” Freddy looked at Kurt for a moment, hesitant but still happy to be with the man.

“Well, we’ll tackle that problem when we get to it, okay?” Kurt looked at him, he was always pleasantly surprised with the young man, no matter the situation they would get through it. No matter what was going to happen, they would find a way.

“What about the people in town though?” Freddy raised a fair point with this. Even if the people in town did not exactly know what the symbol meant either, they would look more and more suspicious to people who saw them every day.

“Same thing, we’re going to figure it out as we go. We’ve done that before. All our lives in fact. We’ve done so since we got together. Why would now be any different. I’m here for you.”

Freddy smiled a small smile as he hugged the other, holding him close and just resting his head in the crook of the other’s neck. That was until Kurt moved the other’s face to kiss him.

They sat together for a while, like this was the last time they were going to see each other. Kurt smiled into the kiss and moved his hand to the back of the other’s head.

They were, however, interrupted by a hesitant voice from the entrance to the living room, pulling them from their moment together. “I guess I know your secret now.”

Kurt was on his feet before he even knew, looking at the young lady standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here? You should be sleeping.”

Freddy quickly stood up to try and make the situation less weird. Like he did anytime they were nearly caught during the war. When they were lost in each other’s eyes or sitting too close to each other when people came in. It has just become a reflex for him to remove himself from K’s side or a while even if he didn’t want to, and of course, even now they got caught in something more.

“I’m not a child, I came to get a drink and you’re here being disgusting.” Elsa looked at them and sighed. “Of course, the only sensible Nazis are the ones that are awful in completely different ways.”

“You know, for someone being on the receiving end of the Nazis and their bullshit, you parrot a lot of their talking points.” He sighed trying to keep himself calm, she was 17 and he knew he shouldn’t get angry as this was of course still the common way of thinking about it. “We were never Nazis. Why would we? It would be as senseless as a Jewish Nazi.”

“Of course, sure you are. Of course, you’re not Nazis you only worked for them.” She looked at K head on and Freddy came back with a glass of water for her, obviously to try and get her to leave.

“Elsa, take the glass of water. Go to bed. You’re not thinking straight. It’s been hard for you; I get that more than anyone.” She looked at him and grabbed the class without breaking eye contact.

“One good deed does not make everything you’ve done wrong right out of nowhere.” She looked at them. “In the end you’re still wrong, Nazi or not. If you’re not gone by tomorrow, I’m telling Jojo, if you leave now you get to stay good people in his head.”

“You know what? Tell him. What are you going to tell him? I believe the kid is a whole lot smarter at this point and of course, he’s already seen that the Nazis were wrong about one thing, so why would they not be wrong about this too? You’re done hiding, you’re going to go out and get apologies from everyone who feels guilty enough about the actions of others.” Kurt sank through his knees a bit to be eye-level with her. “I’ve been hiding for my whole life, and I will be for the remainder of it as well. I am likely not going to ever see a day where people realize I am not a complete scumbag for the way I was born. You can go and be yourself, at this point in time people will praise you for it, being brave right after this tragedy, seeing you as this example of humanity’s strength in the worst of times. I will be where I have always been and will always remain, because if I show who I am I will be run out of town. With the same exact words, but from a different source. People will be interested in your story and how you managed to survive in such harsh conditions, I will be forgotten to time or just erased overall. So, go and tell Jojo. You’re welcome for me saving your life and risking my own at the same time, by the way”

Freddy looked at K shocked, he could hear the utter disappointment in his voice, the feelings he was likely biting back at this point. He put his hand on K’s shoulder to calm him down and it felt like it worked, the tenseness in the other’s body seemed to disappear to his touch.

“Okay, I’ll tell him.” She didn’t seem to have taken in a single word of what he said, this annoyed K so very much. He looked at her and sighed, he felt like he was wasting his time on this, but he could not let it go for some reason. He put his hand on Freddy’s, which was on his shoulder just to feel that he was still there.

“I shouldn’t have expected anything, yet I am still disappointed. I thought someone like you would be more sensible about something like this. I guess I overestimated you, maybe the ten-year-old can talk some sense into you.


	2. Hiding in plain sight

Elsa had left them to their thoughts. Kurt just hates that this was the arrangement he had to settle for. Their lives were a ticking time bomb and it was approaching detonation much quicker than they initially thought. The house was silent and that silence was deafening to both of them.

“Do you really think the boy won’t be against the whole thing? Just on principle? The kid’s been indoctrinated his whole life, do you really think he will just turn around?” Freddy spoke up after a moment of very heavy silence, this deafening silence surrounding them.

“I hope so. He has realized it about Jews, hasn’t he? So, he’s smart enough to think for himself. Why not?” Kurt did not fully believe in his own words. He hoped he was right, but he was not sure he would be right. “I mean, he’s realized the people who taught him this were lying about Jews, so why would they not be lying about other things?”

“I hope the kid is sensible, but we’ve been worrying enough for now. You are tense and I remember you telling me that, and I quote ‘If we fucking survive this mess we will fucking celebrate.’ Now, I am intrigued as to what that celebration entails.” Freddy smiled and moved his hand from Kurt’s shoulder, moving to stand in front of him. They would be happy enough being technically free for a while, as long as they were together for it.

The next morning, they had popped out to grab the last food stuffs they had at Kurt’s house to make a nice-ish breakfast. Elsa came downstairs, looking all smug about herself for a moment, seeing the breakfast however, she looked like she experienced a pang of guilt. Jojo did not seem to come downstairs. Kurt looked at them, looking at Freddy for a moment before excusing himself to go and see why the normally quite energetic boy was lagging behind. Freddy continued to set the table and finish up making breakfast.

Kurt made his way to the young boy’s room knocking on the door softly, waiting for the boy to call him inside. When he opened the door, he looked around at the posters and things on his wall, or rather where they had been, they were at this point all gathered in a corner, as a small messy pile of old propaganda and Hitler’s face. The boy was sitting on his in his pyjamas, pretty much staring at the door.

“Hey little man, what’s wrong? Breakfast is ready. We’re waiting for you to come and join us.” He stood in the doorway and Jojo just shook his head.

“Captain K, I’m confused.” The boy said, he sounded terribly upset with something. He felt for the boy, he just had his whole world ripped out from him in the span of technically only a couple of hours.

“What are you confused about? Also, I’m not captain anymore.” The boy looked up to him with wonder in his eyes.

“Did you get fired? Also, what am I supposed to call you then?” Kurt laughed for a moment to himself, the kid was still innocent even after going through everything he has gone through.

“Just K if you want, maybe Kurt as that’s my name. Also, yeah, you could say I got fired. We lost the war; I lost my job.” He smiled at him or a second, wishing everything could just be simple. It never ever was.

“Oh, yeah. Elsa told me you and Finkel are bad people.” He looked up at K for a moment. “but that’s not true is it? You helped us? You helped me yesterday, bad people would never do that.”

The boy looked so hopelessly lost with the questions he was asking on rapid fire. Kurt closed the door behind him and went to sit next to the boy.

“It all depends on what your definition of bad is. What did she tell you?” The room was so empty like this, Kurt had not even noticed how much every wall of every room he had been in during the wall was littered with propaganda until he saw an empty one like this.

“Well, first she told me you two were Nazis and therefore bad, then she told me you’re also in a relationship with Freddy and that’s wrong because neither of you is a lady.” Kurt smirked to himself and looked at the young boy.

“Well, the first would make us bad, but we’re not. Freddy was conscripted into the army and I was in the army before the Nazis even got to power, never was a member of the party.” He looked at the boy who was looking at him in awe. “Now, the second part is more complicated than just saying that. Remember who told you it was wrong?”

“The Nazis and Elsa now… It thought she would not agree with them, but they were wrong about Elsa too.” Jojo looked at him, extremely confused. Kurt pat his back for a moment to comfort him a bit. “Is it true though?”

Kurt smiled and thought of how he was going to bring this to this child. He was trying to think of something that would be nuanced enough, but he couldn’t think of something fast enough. “Yes, it’s not bad though.”

“It isn’t? Why would you though?” Kurt smiled and looked at the young boy who just stared at him with a completely confused look on his face.

“Sometimes I wonder that myself. However, has anyone ever told you what love feels like?” Kurt smiled and Jojo clapped his hands and pointed demonstratively.

“Mama told me it’s like butterflies. It sounds yuck though.” Kurt smiled and thought of what he was going to say next.

“Right. You can’t choose when the butterflies show up. Most men get them for women and the other way around. However, that’s not always. Every time I see Freddy, the butterflies come for me. I can’t make them stop.”

“Man, these butterflies are assholes.” Kurt laughed for a moment and looked at him, the kid had just pretty much described how he had felt for his whole life.

“I guess they are.” He smiled patting the boy’s back for a bit to smile.

“I would have never guessed, I mean I always learned the homosexuals were like, trying to get other people to be like them and things like that and to run and scream if we saw any…You don’t seem bad.” Jojo seemed to be lost in very deep thought.

“Thank you. Get dressed though. It’s time for breakfast.” Kurt smiled and got up and went to the door. “Don’t take too long.”

Jojo nodded and Kurt closed the door behind himself, he was smiling to himself. He did not expect the kid to just take it so easy, now they just had to convince Elsa they weren’t going to do anything bad. Kurt went back to the dining room seeing Elsa staring uncomfortably at her empty plate and Freddy trying to make conversation.

“Can you please stop pouting? You will get breakfast just like us, but I’m not about to serve you before Jojo is here because that’s impolite.” Freddy didn’t even get a response back.

“Jojo’s on his way, just getting dressed.” Kurt looked at Elsa, who was still avoiding looking at the both of them. “He was confused because he thought that we were bad people because of what Elsa said.”

“So, I guess she told.” Freddy looked at her, not so much with a judgemental face, but just very disappointed in her for what she did. “What happened?”

“Well, he turned around quite quickly. Something about ‘If they were wrong about Elsa, they’re probably wrong about you too’. Anyways, he just wanted to know if it was true.” Kurt smiled before he took his place at the table.

Jojo came into the dining room fully dressed only a short while later and as he sat down Freddy served breakfast and sat down for a moment. “It’s not much, but I hope you kids like it.”

As Jojo ate he looked at Elsa who was trying her hardest not to look at either Kurt or Freddy. As he swallowed his mouthful, he looked at Elsa and opened his mouth. “Why do you hate K and Freddy so much?”

Kurt coughed for a moment, because to him that question came out of nowhere. Elsa didn’t even flinch, she probably expected the boy to take their side, she played with her food a bit before looking straight at Jojo. “Because they’re bad people. They do bad things together. It’s not right.”

“Why not though? They saved your life, remember?” He looked at Elsa and still looked super confused. “They’re not family, but they’re here helping.”

“Jojo they’re homosexuals. It’s a bad thing and before you know it’s just going to get worse and worse.” She continued eating as she said this.

“The butterflies can’t be controlled!” Jojo slammed his little hand into the table, probably just as passionately as he would have defended the Reich a couple of months ago.

Kurt cleared his throat for a moment. “Kids, no arguing. Elsa, you need to stop saying nasty things and Jojo, no random shouting.”

They did not seem to listen at the argument continued, Freddy just looked on in a mix of horror and delight. Horror that this young girl could go from being hated as they were to joining in the opinion out of nothing and delight as Jojo seemed to be smart enough to make up his own mind.

“You denoting what is and isn’t nasty is kind of hypocritical isn’t it? Just leave, we’ve been fine on our own, we don’t need you.” She continued eating, but at these words Freddy broke. He grabbed the plate with her food from her and stood up.

“If you think we should leave, you’re not benefiting from us having been here.” It seemed harsh, but Kurt knew Freddy was looking or an excuse to leave the room. He wished he could just go after him and hold him, but if he did Elsa would go nuts.

“Asshole.” She murmured to herself. This, however, was something Kurt could not really deal with and he was about to lose his temper, before Jojo spoke up.

“Elsa, you know, you’re saying the exact things about them the Nazis said. I thought you were against the Nazis. Are you saying they were right?” Elsa looked baffled at what the kid was saying.

“No, I’m not, but they are still disgusting types of people. They’re not acting like they should be.” She looked annoyed that Jojo seemed to act much more mature than her in this situation, but it only told Kurt this was likely a symptom of the child having to grow up as quickly as he did.

“Then why can’t they be wrong about this? Honestly, you’re sounding just like them if you ask me, and I should know.” After Jojo said this he continued eating and Elsa was just left speechless and without a single word she got up and went back upstairs.

Kurt looked after her and then at Jojo for a moment, the kid was just happily eating his breakfast. Kurt stood up and looked at him. “I’m going to check if Freddy is okay, just eat okay?”

Jojo nodded and Kurt went over to see if Freddy was doing well. “Hey… How are you?”

“Kurt, she’s awful. What are we going to do about her?”

“She’s going to learn some day. Jojo is doing very well, isn’t he?”

“Can you hear yourself? She’s completely convinced we’re evil incarnate… I did not expect her of all people to be so fucking closeminded.” Freddy groaned, frustrated. He sighed after a bit and looked at Kurt. “We’re going to be fine… like we’ve always been. It’s just awful.”

“I know, I feel the same. I love you, okay? Remember that. Forever.” Freddy smiled at this, joining him back at the table with Jojo. They continued to eat breakfast until Elsa joined them a little while later. She sat at the table silently without saying anything as she came back.

“I am not saying you’re right, but you have a point. You did save my life” She didn’t dare look any of them in the eye for a moment. “However, it’s not wrong just because they said it too. There are also other reasons.”

“It’s a start then. At least we’re closer than where we started.” Kurt pat her back quickly before he went to clean off the table. Taking the plates and bringing them to the kitchen, smiling to himself because at the very least, there was progress being made.

The day passed slowly and even though every time she saw them, Elsa gave them a dirty look, she seemed to at least appreciate that someone was taking care of her and Jojo. Kurt and Freddy did the things they had to do, turn in the uniforms, register themselves and the kids and help a little in cleaning up after the mess of the end of the war. As the arrived back at the house they were stopped before going in and handed a letter, it was addressed to Jojo, which was kind of strange.

As they went into the house Kurt called Jojo and gave him the letter, which the boy happily took and ran off with to read it or something. Kurt smiled and as they were still standing in the hall, he moved his hand to Freddy’s back, smiling. Freddy looked at him, smiling before he sighed and spoke.

“I don’t think I ever thought to ask when we first got together, but now it’s important. Are you married?” Freddy looked like he had been working up the courage to ask that question for a long time.

“No, but I nearly was. I joined the army instead… It felt wrong to trap a woman into something that I could never be fully into.” He smiled and put his hand to Freddy’s cheek. “Turns out that was the best decision I ever made, since it led me straight to you.”

Freddy blushed like mad at that, smiling to himself. He was happy Kurt seemed to care so much. He looked away from the Hall and into the house for a moment. “I was deemed undesirable early. I liked braiding the horses’ manes, helping mend clothes, you know…the girly things? Then the war happened and conscription came. I’m pretty sure my parents are glad to be rid of me. I mean, I never even got a single letter from them or anything.”

“Well, it’s their loss. You’re amazing, If I could without being shot, I would walk outside right now and just tell everyone I could find that you’re amazing and that I love you.” Freddy smiled at Kurt’s words and hugged him.

“I always feel wanted and happy with you, even if I make stupid mistakes or look just so out of place, you just always make me feel better.” Kurt looked into the other’s eyes and neither of them could help it when they moved closer and their lips met, they loved each other and to both of them, that was the most crystal-clear thing.

This nice feeling of warmth and familiarity was broken by the excited calls of a young Jojo who had run into the hall to tell them something or other. “Yuck!”

As they slowly pulled back Kurt looked at the young boy and chuckled to himself. “One day, you will find someone to feel this happy with. Now, what did you find?”

“Oh, yes, of course. I came to tell you that my dad is coming home soon, he wrote a letter that he will be!” Jojo held up the letter proudly, beaming with happiness

Kurt was happy for the boy, but also saddened for selfish reasons. Even if they were going to keep taking care of the kids, it would not really be family. It wouldn’t be real. Kurt had never been a man to even think of having a family of his own, but now the war was over and he was with someone he loved so dearly. Kurt, however, knew this could never be reality as it would require everyone to suddenly start accepting their relationship, which would in all likelihood, never happen in their lifetime.

“That’s great, kid. I hope he will be back soon. In the meantime, we will be here to take care of you okay?” Kurt was not sure if Freddy noticed the hesitation in his words, but he both hoped he did and didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, chapter 2.
> 
> I hope you all like it!
> 
> All these nice comments feel really good <3


	3. Changing tides

Kurt stroked his hand through Freddy’s hair, smiling at the form laying next to him. Freddy’s smile was completely intoxicating to him, in this moment Kurt just felt happy. This felt like they just were a normal couple. He cupped the other’s face with his hand, quickly stealing a kiss. Freddy giggled at the feelings coming to him before he spoke softly.

“You’re bothered by something. You also were this afternoon. Talk to me, you know I will listen to you.” Freddy smiled, pulling himself closer against the others, wrapping his legs around the other’s smiling and putting his head against the other’s chest.

“It’s nothing really. I’m just being selfish I guess.” He sighed to himself and wrapped his arms around the other kissing the top of his head. Freddy moved to look into Kurt’s eyes, just smiling up at him.

“Don’t say that. Something’s bothering you. After this mess of a war and, how many years of hiding? You deserve to at least want something normal. So, what’s bothering you?” Freddy cuddled back up against him and Kurt let out a deep sigh while thinking about the best way to put it.

“I just love you. I just wish, in some way, that we could just have a normal life, maybe a family or something. It’s silly.” Freddy giggled for a moment and looked up at the other. He smiled up at him and kissed him.

“Oh my god. Big scary man, Kurt Klenzendorf, mighty Captain and war hero, wants a family.” He smiled and kissed him for a moment holding him close. “I’m not saying it’s stupid, I just did not see it coming. In another life, I we would be able to, I would love to raise a child with you. Imagine it, we’ll have a family, maybe we will even be able to get married.”

“Wishful thinking at the best. I’ve never really had the urge to have children or anything. It’s stupid.” He kissed him and smiled, trying to make sure he would not think he was crazy.

“It’s not stupid. It’s normal. I would love to just be with you and have a family. I think you would be a great dad, just don’t treat your kids like you treat your soldiers and you will be fine.” Kurt snorted at what Freddy said ad burst out laughing, holding his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the sound as it was late and he did not want to wake anyone up.

“You forget that there is not that big of a difference.” Kurt looked at him and kissed him before wrapping his arms back around the other. “Except for you of course, you’re sensible at the very least.”

“No, I’m an idiot. Supported and enabled by my very strange lover. You support me, making me the luckiest man alive.” He smiled and curled back up against him, listening to his heartbeat. Feeling how close they were in this moment, happy they survived, sad they were alive to see things get worse.

The next morning Freddy was making breakfast early and setting the table. Kurt had woken up to an empty bed and scrambled downstairs to find Freddy just working away on breakfast. He had been worried that he would be gone for some reason, which was of course an unfounded idea. Kurt helped Freddy set the table and was just happy they were doing these very homely things together, even if it was not going to last. Kurt kissed the young man an held him close for a moment.

After their moment together Kurt went to call the kids to breakfast, which even Elsa seemed to be happy with. There was no random discussion of their sexuality or them being awful people, just normal family conversation.

“Kurt, Freddy? Can I speak to you two for a moment? After breakfast?” Elsa looked at the two of them after asking this and neither of them seemed to have expected this question.

“Yes, sure. Of course, no problem. What do you want to talk about?” She looked back at her food and continued eating.

“I just have some questions...” Kurt nodded and looked at Freddy for a second, turning back to Elsa soon enough.

“Of course, we’re fine with a conversation as long as you promise to hear us out.” She nodded and continued eating. Kurt smiled and continued eating as well, all the while Jojo continued to be excited that his dad was going to come home soon.

After breakfast they sent Jojo away to go and play for a while, he was excited enough and said he was going to make something for his dad, for when he came home. Kurt encouraged him that hi dad would be excited about whatever Jojo made and the kid ran off to go and for whatever he had planned. Meanwhile Elsa stayed behind, helping Freddy clean up the dishes and putting everything away.

As everything was put away Kurt and Freddy sat down at the table Elsa sat across from them, scared to look at them directly, Freddy looked as out of place as he always did. Freddy was holding Kurt’s hand under the table for comfort, trying to not be as scared, not that he had anything to be afraid of, but Kurt was not going to tell him off for seeking any kind of comfort.

“So, you wanted to talk? Talk.” Kurt admittedly sounded harsher than he meant to sound and Elsa looked up at them.

“I’m sorry for going off on you like I did… I just…” Elsa looked at them and felt bad, since even after her outburst towards them they came back, made food and just were there in general for her and Jojo. “I’ve always been told this…was wrong and immoral and all that stuff.”

As Elsa motioned to the two of them Freddy just looked down at the table for a moment, he didn’t want to show just how vulnerable he felt in this situation. Kurt however looked at her. “Don’t worry, everyone has been told those things. It’s a pretty normal opinion to hold.”

“You’re still here though, even though I was mad. You’re still here making food, looking after Jojo…Caring about me even. I’m sorry.” She sighed to herself and looked at them. “I still don’t understand how you could, but you’re maybe not bad people.”

“Well, you can ask any question you want to. However, I’m not about to answer anything to weird.” Freddy giggled at this, he really loved the man and looked at Elsa for a moment.

“Okay, I don’t…Why would you choose to do this when people are going to come after you?” Kurt looked at her for a moment and sighed.

“Jojo told me you were engaged…why did you choose to love him?” He looked at her as her face turned into one of confusion.

“I didn’t choose to love him, it just happened. He was so sweet…” She seemed lost in thought for a moment and Kurt cleared his throat.

“Yes, and that’s the same for me. We can’t control those feelings any more than you could.” She opened her mouth but closed it again as she seemed to be thinking about something. He looked at her and Elsa smiled again looking at them.

“I guess you got me there. How long has this been going on then? I mean, it can’t be long as you two are awful at hiding it.” Kurt laughed at this and just looked at her for a moment.

“Oh, you’re serious? Well, for one, we have gotten less good progressively as we stopped caring, because we expected to be dead by the end of the war. Two, no one seems out have figured it out even though we’ve been together for what? Close to five years now?” He looked at Freddy for confirmation on tis and Freddy nodded quickly.

“Just under five years, I think it was late June or early July… At the front the days and months really bled together. Especially on the eastern front where we were with the weather just being drab all the time.” He looked at Kurt again and smiled for a moment. Trying to slightly hide his happiness with just seeing him by his side like this. “You had fewer Grey hairs and one more eye.”

“And thank you, Freddy.” Elsa laughed at this little interaction between the two, smiling at this moment and looking at the two of them.

“That long? I would have never thought it would have been that long.” He looked at the two of them for a moment.

“Yes, that long and even so, it’s all still feeling the exact same as the first day we met. There wasn’t a lot of time to just be in a relationship at the front and if anyone had found out we would have been killed, but I would take death over neve having tried. It turned out pretty well for me, so it’s been a success.” Kurt smiled and Freddy giggled for a moment, before they remembered Elsa was still sitting there and they returned to their normal demeanour of trying to seem normal.

“It’s still strange. I just…I’m going to need some time.” Kurt nodded and Freddy got up to go do something for a moment. Doing some general house chores that seemed to make Freddy calm down as he did them.

“Of course, you’re making progress and that’s the most important thing.” He smiled and as Elsa left and smiled back at them before walking away, Kurt was happy enough that she was making the progress that she was.

Kurt went to go and check on Jojo for a moment, checking how he was doing and if he wasn’t going to accidentally get himself killed, because from his experience that’s what children seemed to think was the most fun thing to do. He went to Jojo’s room, knocking before being called in and Jojo was on the floor with some pencils drawing away.

“How’s your project coming along kid?” Kurt sat down with the young boy who proudly showed off some of the drawings.

“I also made a drawing of you and Freddy, because you are nice.” He held up a drawing of himself and Freddy hugging. It was honestly adorable and his heart broke that the were going to have to leave someday, probably someday soon. “I also made some of my adventured to tell my dad what happened, the camp, meeting Elsa. You know, all the good stuff.”

Kurt smiled and ruffled the young boy’s hair, taking the picture he’d drawn of him and Freddy and smiling. “You don’t mind if I show this to Freddy, right?”

“Of course not, it’s for both of you.” The kid said it continuing to draw and not even looking up, just stating this as if it were the most normal thing in the universe.

“You know, you could probably make a book out of that. Tell your story to more people, now that… would be a best seller.” Kurt smiled looking at him Jojo looked up at him with big eyes.

“I’m going to do that! A picture book! It will be amazing!” Jojo jumped up to grab an empty book to start making it immediately. “I’m going to make that book; it’s going to be all the stories I have. Are you okay with being in it?”

“Of course, I would love to be in your book, just make me a bit more handsome than I already am okay?” Jojo looked at him offended, like Kurt had said something wrong.

“Well, lying is a bad thing isn’t it?” The kid looked at him, still just as offended and Kurt just laughed at how the words came out of his mouth.

“Ouch, kid. I’m not that bad, am I? Also, I will tell you Freddy would be happy to appear in the book too.” He smiled and Jojo nodded again. Looking at the empty book.

“Of course, you two have to be in it together, I have never seen you two apart.” He smiled and looked at Kurt again, before looking back down at the book. “Now I need to think of a title.”

“Of course, make it a good one. It has to be catchy of course. Want me to leave you to it?” Kurt looked at him and Jojo shook his head.

“If you want to help, please help. I think, maybe ‘Lived Lies’ or something like that.” Jojo thought to himself for a while. “Well, the title doesn’t have to be final until the book is done anyways.

“It’s a good working title, considering what it’s going to be about.” He smiled and the young boy again. “I’ll leave you to think, okay? I’ll go show Freddy the picture you drew of us.”

“Thank you, then I can keep working on the book, I have a lot to do before I can have it actually made. I’ll have Elsa make the drawings, she’s good at that.” Jojo didn’t look up at him and kept working on the book. Kurt left the room, closing the door behind him and going over to Freddy to show the drawing.

He found Freddy sitting on the couch, reading a book. Kurt smiled at the sight, hoping to see this so much more often even if they had to leave. Just this homely feeling, just settled into normal life. He sat next to Freddy quickly kissing him on the cheek. Kurt could feel Freddy smile even if he could not see it.

“How’s Jojo coming along?” Freddy looked over at him and put the book away to turn to him. “You’re also looking very happy.”

“He’s fine, I may or may not have talked the boy into writing another book. He was making drawings for his dad to help tell the things he has done.” He smiled and sat back, leaning back and noticing Freddy started leaning against him for a bit. “He also made a drawing for us.”

He smiled and handed Freddy the paper, who smiled at it like mad. “That’s adorable. I like it. I think I get what you meant last night. It would be nice to just have this together.”

Kurt smiled and just sat like this with Freddy for a moment. It felt nice, it was the best feeling in the world. Just sitting like this and not having to worry about anything for the time being made them feel good. Without even noticing he was doing it, Freddy cuddled against Kurt, closer and kissing him. This made it so they did not really notice time was passing as quickly as it was.

Their routine did not really change much over the next couple of days, breakfast together in the morning, Jojo being excited about his dad coming home and Elsa asking questions, overall getting better about the situation. Jojo would work on the book, telling Elsa stories that both Kurt and Freddy noticed she had likely never heard about to make drawings for. When they found the time helping the town to get itself back together, but no one seemed to be bothered they were not there as they were taking care of the Betzler kid. Dinner was the same as breakfast, Jojo being excited about his dad coming home. When the kids went to bed, Kurt and Freddy took their time just being together. A lot of it was pillow talk, about whatever happened that day or things they struggled with for a long time before, but it was nice.

This change however, as one day, just after breakfast as Freddy and Kurt were cleaning up in the kitchen and Elsa and Jojo were sitting at the dining table working on the book together, there was a knock on the door. Jojo tried to run over, but in his excitement, he fell out of his chair, smacking his face right into the floor. Freddy went over to check on the boy who didn’t seem too hurt, but he’d been exploded by a grenade before and relatively this pain should not be too bad compared to that.

Kurt went over to the hall, looking back at the sight of Elsa holding Jojo in a chair while Freddy checked him over for injuries, while the boy was trying to leave the whole time. Kurt opened the door to a man he had honestly never seen before. “Can I help you?”

“Since you’re in my house, yes.” The man looked him up and down for a moment. “Do you have any explanation for that as well, I expected to see my wife or son. Not some man I don’t know.”

“Ah, you’re Jojo’s dad…” Kurt stepped outside closing the door behind them. “This looks even worse, but I don’t want to say this with Jojo hearing. Rosie was killed a short while ago. Good woman, just…they found out what she was doing somehow…”

“That’s a great Welcome home. A strange man in my house who knows more about my wife than I do. So, how long ago? I’m guessing that’s why I didn’t hear from her for so long.” The man sighed and looked at Kurt for answers.

“It’s not what you think. I’m only here as a friend and to check in on the kids. It happened a couple of months ago, I think. I don’t know exactly. The end of the war was such a mess that I don’t have much of a good sense of time. I’m Kurt by the way, it’s good to finally meet you.” He stuck out his hand to shake and the man took it.

“Paul, Jojo’s dad. You already know that though. Thank you for looking after him then…” The man smiled and motioned for the door. “I do hope I still get to be allowed to go into my own house.”

“Yes, of course.” He opened the door and stepped inside and Paul followed, but as they stepped inside, they were met by the sound of something hitting the floor and Freddy exasperatedly saying to behave for a minute.

“Sounds like Jojo alright.” Paul looked at Kurt and smiled. “At least something hasn’t changed.”

Kurt shook his head for a moment and went into the living room to see Freddy helping Jojo up from the floor, Elsa in shambles on the floor laughing at the two of them and Jojo just flat on the floor, face to the ground.

“Jojo, someone’s here to see you.” Jojo looked up from his position on the floor and before Freddy even knew what was happening Jojo had his arms around his father.

“dad, you’re home.” He squeezed the man into a hug and smiled. “You’re finally here, I thought you would not come.”

“Jojo, do you really need three people to take care of you? You’re not that much of a hassle, are you?” Paul ruffled the young boy’s hair and Jojo shook his head.

“No papa, Elsa is a friend, she’s lived here for a while and Captain K and Freddy are always together.” Elsa gave a half-hearted wave through her laughing from her position on the floor, Freddy stood up dusting his shirt off and gave the man a wave as well.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir. Jojo’s been talking about you a lot ever since the letter arrived.” Freddy went over to Elsa to help her up from the floor.

“This is still not exactly what I expected to come home to. I’m guessing I have a lot of things to get caught up on.” Jojo looked up at his dad and smiled.

“Don’t worry, I made a book with all my stories. You know, so I can tell you all of them.” He smiled and let go of his dad for a moment.

“You two, Kurt and Freddy. You’re at least staying for dinner tonight then, right? I’m expecting Jojo would hate to see you go this soon.” Paul smiled and looked at them for a moment.

“They have to leave?” Jojo looked up at his dad and then at Kurt and Freddy.

“Jojo, we said we would take care of you and Elsa until your dad came home, didn’t we?” He looked at Jojo and smiled a bit. “Don’t worry, we’ll come visit.”

“Good, I don’t want them to just go, they’re really nice. I’m going to grab the book.” Jojo ran off to his room to grab the book and Paul looked at the two of them, and Elsa sitting on the couch, now calm.

“I’ve missed a lot, haven’t I?” Kurt nodded and looked to Elsa for a moment and back at Paul to confirm that he did.

“Don’t worry about it though. The most important thing to that boy is that you’re back. He’ll catch you up on all the stories. Don’t worry.” Kurt smiled and looked at Freddy for a moment, but Freddy could see in his expression that something was wrong. After their conversation about having a child and things like that he knew that Kurt didn’t want to just leave this life. He shot a look back that said ‘don’t worry. We’ll be together.’ Kurt nodded understanding and looked back at Paul. “He’s got a lot of stories.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna write yesterday but then, it was 2am and I had the chapter nearly finished. So here you go <3


	4. What now?

This night, dinner was a strange occurrence. Freddy and Kurt had gathered the things they had at the house and put them together, because they were going to go back to Kurt’s home after this. They felt strange about it, but at least the kid had his own father back. Someone that was actually related to him, which was of course important. Kurt didn’t want to admit it, but he was going to miss the kid and not just because his reckless attitude to bodily harm seemed to mirror his own, but because he felt for the child. They all sat at the table for dinner, Jojo had talked about his book the whole day but said that he wasn’t going to tell the stories until it was dinner time, so everyone could hear.

“So, Jojo. I am very curious about all the stories you have. You sounded very excited to tell me.” Paul looked at his son for a moment, looking at the other people and smiling. “I’m curious how you met these people.”

“Well, I met Captain K and Freddy at training camp. They were supervising. Then I met Elsa when I helped out at the office and mama wasn’t home yet.” He smiled and looked at him. “I was sent home early because I blew myself up with a grenade.”

Paul stopped eating for a moment, looking at the kid for a moment and then at Freddy and Kurt. “So, they were supposed to look after you, but you got blown up by a grenade.”

“No, I grabbed it and threw it against a tree and blew myself up. Besides, mama punished Captain K enough for that.” Kurt coughed for a moment and looked at him.

“She did, it hurt a long while after.” He wasn’t lying about feeling that for a while afterwards, Freddy had made it a hell of a lot better, but it had hurt. “She had a mean kick in her.”

“That’s what happens when you mess with a mom and her baby. Continue Jojo.” Paul was having a hard time gauging the two men that had been taken care of the children, but they seemed to at least be good in Jojo’s eyes, which was important.

Jojo told all kinds of stories, about how he met Elsa one day when his mother wasn’t home, about how K and Freddy helped him with some things, his conversations with Elsa, that time with the Gestapo showing up and of course, the last few days. Paul just looked saddened by all this child had been through in the last half year.

After dinner when Freddy reflexively went to do the dishes and the kids were sent to get some sleep, Jojo pleaded for Kurt not to leave. Kurt got on eye-level with Jojo and smiled. “Young man, I’m not leaving forever. We’re just going back home too. We’ll come and visit you when we can okay?”

Jojo hugged him and looked at him before he went to go to his room. “You have to promise.”

“I promise, Freddy and I will come to visit you. I mean, how else will we keep up with that book of yours?” Jojo smiled at this answer and nodded.

“That makes sense. That settles it then.” Jojo smiled and grabbed the book off the table before running off to his room.

“The kid really looks up to you.” Paul sat back in his chair for a moment looking up at the ceiling. “At least he had someone to look up to here.”

“I don’t know why or even If it is a good idea that he looks up to me. I’m not exactly someone to be looked up to.” He got up and sat down opposite Paul at the table.

“Is the guy your assistant or something? Why did he just start doing the dishes?” Paul looked back at Kurt for a moment.

“He was my direct assistant and sub-officer. I think it’s become a bit of a reflex or he’s just a very tidy person.” He smiled to himself for a moment, he could never think about Freddy without smiling.

“Old habits die hard I guess.” Paul took a sip from his drink and smiled for a moment. “It’s strange to come home and learn your wife is dead. At the very least Jojo is okay.”

“I’m really sorry or what happened. If I could have stopped it, I would have…There was no way sadly.” He rubbed his thumbs over the glass he was holding for a moment, looking over at him. “She was a good person, an actual good person.”

“She’s done good things; it was hard trying to help out while still hiding out and trying to survive myself… I wish I could have just come home to see her.” Paul took another sip and sighed to himself before looking at him. “You’re a good man, taking care of my kid while you probably have a family of your own to take care of.”

Kurt felt a pang of utter sadness at this statement. He didn’t have anyone to go home to, all he had was Freddy. He hadn’t felt this lonely since when the war started, no one was waiting for him to come home, no one would be as happy as Jojo was to see him. Freddy was already here with him. “I don’t have anyone to go home to. Not married, no kids. So, I thought it was the right thing to do.”

“I’m sorry. Not married really? I wouldn’t have guessed just from seeing you. Seems like just the type of man the girls go crazy for.” Paul smiled and sighed, but I guess it’s not for everyone.

“Nope, not married. You’re not wrong about the girls though. Then I joined the army and was away a lot, so I think I left that by the wayside a little too long.” He chuckled as Freddy ended up joining them for a moment a little while after.

“Hey, Freddy was it? You know you don’t have to work for this guy, anymore right?” Paul said jokingly before laughing again.

“Oh, I know. I just like cleaning up, because if I don’t, from experience, he just stacks mess on mess on mess.” He smiled and looked at the two of them. Paul raised an eyebrow at what he said for a moment.

“You must have a girlfriend swooning for you to come home then, young man. I mean, what woman would not love to have a man help in the house this much?” Paul looked between the two of them for a moment, Kurt could tell Freddy hated these kinds of questions.

“I don’t…I got drafted which shook up my plans for life quite badly. I am lucky enough to have had an assistants’ position, kept me safe most of the time.” He smiled, Kurt really was the only reason he survived this mess, his combat prowess was awful and he would not have lasted long on the front if it wasn’t for Kurt having taken a liking to him.

“Also, a shame. This war messed up so much more than it looks like it did now… I’m glad that out of all possibilities you two took care of Jojo. He needed some strong role models to look up to.” Kurt snorted and looked at Paul.

“Trust me if I say, we’re nowhere near the best role models available. Not even good ones if I say so myself.” Paul shook his head for a moment and smiled.

“You two, have taken care of a child that is neither of yours, just because you passingly met him. Not returning to continue your own lives.” He stood up and stretched for a moment. “Well, it’s been a long day, I’m going to get some sleep. Good night.”

“Yes, of course. Goodnight.” Kurt got up and gathered his things, Freddy close behind him. “If you need anything, we… I live just a street away.”

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to remember that.” Paul smiled and went upstairs, leaving Kurt and Freddy in the hall before they left through the door.

Kurt and Freddy walked back to Kurt’s house in silence. As they entered, they didn’t really know what to say to each other for a while. What were they even going to say, just the two of them. At this moment, all they had was each other. “What do we do now?”

Freddy looked at Kurt as he spoke, and he smiled, taking the other’s hand in his own, twirling his fingers around the others for a moment. He smiled as they still stood in the hall, looking at Kurt, trying to comfort him because he knew he needed it. “I love you. We do what we’ve been doing forever, we do what we can.”

Kurt smiled at Freddy, holding him close. This man made him happy, he wished everyone could know just how good this young man was to him. He smiled and played with the other’s hair again. “What did I ever do to deserve you? You’re too good for me, I wanted to keep you safe and I only put you in more danger. Please, forgive me.”

“Kurt, you didn’t put me in danger. You are the reason I am alive now. I would have died at the front if you hadn’t made me your assistant when you did. I would have died alone, never having known what this could feel like.” Freddy looked at him for a moment before quickly glancing at the door that lead outside. “It’s a shame we don’t just get to be, but that will never change the fact that you deserve anything I could give you and more. You may not believe it, but you’re a good man.”

They lived their lives for a while, just doing what they had to now they were just the two of them. They helped fix up the town, they helped whoever needed it. During this time, they noticed a couple of the American soldiers stayed behind in the town, including a familiar one to them. The soldier noticed this too and greeted them when they saw each other in town again. Kurt looked at him for a moment. “Hello, translator boy. I didn’t expect you to still be here.”

“My company was to stay behind while the others continued on. I’m going to be stationed here for a while. I don’t know if it’s because I’m the only one who knows any German or because they just need people stationed.” He looked at the two of them and grinned for a moment. “The name’s Johnny by the way.”

“Well, good to see you Johnny. Hopefully you’ll be fine staying here.” He looked around for a moment, this was kind of strange to them. “You know, from all we heard of the Americans they don’t really care to learn German even when coming here.”

“If we’re going to talk about not learning the language when going somewhere, I will mention, Poland, Denmark, The Netherlands and France to name a few. Not that you’re wrong, but your guys went there and fucked shit up without learning the language” Johnny seemed to have a point there, Kurt however just shrugged at it. “Anyhow, my mom taught me. She’s German.”

“Really? Wouldn’t have guessed that one. You look like the typical American.” Johnny laughed at this for a moment. Noticing that neither of them found it even slightly humorous, he straightened himself out for a moment and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, she’s not too proud of it. Hasn’t spoken a lick of German since the war started…A shame really. I think she’s from around here, somewhere. Enough about that, I better get back to work before chief gets mad. He’s got a short temper.” He saluted them for a moment before walking off, turning to them just before he was gone. “Oh yeah, I thought you wanted to know. Those uniforms of yours are very popular. They said they were going to display them. You’ll be famous for telling the Nazis to shove it.”

Johnny gave a wave as he walked away and Kurt looked at Freddy for a moment, who just looked back at him. Freddy thought for a moment, looking at the older man. He thought for a moment and whispered. “We’re completely fucked, aren’t we?”

Kurt didn’t say a word, grabbing Freddy by the arm lightly and leading him back home. They didn’t even stop to go and pick up foodstuffs or anything. At least, Kurt didn’t even think about it. He closed the door behind them and looked at Freddy again, he was scared. Which scared Freddy, because Kurt was never scared.

“Freddy, if they keep the uniforms, they will inevitably find out what it all means. Which means they’re going to come after us, again.” Freddy looked at him for a moment, rubbing his hand over the other’s arm to comfort him. “I know it’s probably going to take a long time before they find out, but they will.”

“Kurt, you always tell me not to be scared. It scares me too that they will know… I thought we would be gone, that we would not need to worry anymore. We got through life on the Russian front, together. We got through the war, together.” Freddy wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding the older man, listening to his heartbeat.

“We’ve really seen a lot, haven’t we? We’ll get through this too.” He held the other’s head against him, running his thumb over the back of his head. Kissing the top of his head. “You smell nice, you know…”

“That’s weird but thank you…I love you.” Freddy smiled against the other, relaxing completely in the man’s arms. “I am going to tell you this one more time, If I hadn’t met you, I would have likely still been at the front and died there. I would have been alone and cold. Instead I am here, with you. Here to face whatever we have to go through.”

“Freddy, we’re not going to be accepted, you know that.” For the first time in probably ever, Freddy interrupted Kurt’s words.

“I know we won’t. I just want to be with you, we don’t need to be accepted by everyone, all we need is the two of us.” He smiled and looked at him. Kurt was amazed Freddy was the one of them speaking sense in this moment. He loved the young man, but where he was often timid and insecure, he now seemed to have found his spark, found his something to fight for. Kurt closed the gap between them the young man eagerly kissing back with his arms around him.

“You’re right, we don’t need anything else, we’ve never really had anything else.” Freddy smiled at these words, because even if they spelled an ominous future for the two, they meant they will face what they already were facing, but this time, they face it together.

They were taken out of this oddly nice moment by a knock on the door, it was also at this moment they noticed they were still standing right behind the front door. Freddy stepped away from Kurt, motioning that he was going to do something in the living room, probably a reflex so they wouldn’t act too suspicious in front of people. Kurt straightened himself out a bit to look presentable and not like someone had just been messing up his hair. As he opened the door a new, but familiar face greeted him, Jojo’s father was standing in front of the door.

“Hello, Seems I found the right house… I had to ask around a bit, because ‘just down the street’ are not the best directions.” He said this very much like it was the most normal thing to do. “May I come in?”

Kurt was still taken aback the man was here, why would he even suddenly be at his house, why would he need to speak to him? He stepped aside and nodded leading Paul into the living room where Freddy was looking through some records.

“I see mister Finkel is also here. Good evening. I’m not trying to disturb and I don’t mean to intrude for very long.” He looked between the two and cleared his throat for a moment. “So, there’s something I think the two of you should be aware of.”

“We should be aware of quite a few things, but I’m going to assume you will just tell us why you are here as I didn’t expect anyone to drop by.” Kurt looked at the man inquisitively, it didn’t seem to do much to him though as he just nodded and continued what he was saying.

“Yes, well, you should be aware Jojo has told me some things about your…relationship that are not very popular for people to know about. I told him he can’t just say those things about people because there are people who don’t take too kindly to the idea of two men being a couple. I do not know if what he is saying is true or not, and I don’t really care if it is, I just thought you two should know that he just told me that without much prompting.” He said this quickly, getting to the point as soon as he could. Neither Freddy, nor Kurt understood why this was, but they could not give their input before the man spoke again. “People don’t like too much change in one go and since that opinion is still shared by a very large amount of people around the world… It would be easy for people to hold onto that as truth in life, instead of like the boy thinks: ‘they lied about the Jews, so why not now.’”

“I don’t know where he got the idea from, the child has an active imagination I would say. He’s seen a lot of things in the half year we knew him.” Kurt looked at Paul, he didn’t know really what the man thought, so he had to keep secret. He felt awful for denying what he had with Freddy and he could swear he felt Freddy look away. They both hated it. “The boy’s a good kid. Just tell him not to say stuff like that as it could really hurt people… the rumours can get out of control.”

“Well, He said Elsa told him… and then you told him… and then he saw you two kissing… as I said, it’s not me you have to worry about. The whole, always being together thing might just end up giving you away. Even if, I would be one of the people against you… I owe you two for looking after Jojo.” Paul looked between them for a moment before turning around. “However, I don’t know if it’s true…I just wanted to tell you what the boy had been saying so you can be prepare. I have to go though, Elsa’s probably done with dinner at this point…won’t like that I’m late.”

“Elsa’s cooking for you?” Kurt askes, incredulous. Was this normal? Just get the one girl in the household to do the cooking.

“She asked to. Something about Jewish customs and kosher eating. I don’t know the specifics, but she said she wanted to make the food herself. She said it was about eating food prepared by someone who is Jewish…” He looked at them before quickly adding. “Don’t worry, she’s really grateful the two of you made food. She just never had a chance to ask I guess.”

“I guess… Well, thank you for letting us know, we’ll be on the lookout for spreading rumours then…” Paul left with a short goodbye and Kurt heard Freddy slide the record he was holding back in between the other ones.

“I didn’t think about that.” Freddy said, with a wavering in his voice Kurt picked up on instantly. It was the same waver from so long ago, after their first kiss. The waver that said, I’m not sure what’s going to come next and I’m terrified. “I didn’t for a second keep in mind that the kid would not know not to just tell people…"


	5. The beginning, but not really.

Kurt had decided that it was best for them to talk to Jojo for a moment. After Paul told them that Jojo was very happily sharing their secrets around, they knew that they had to tell the young boy themselves that it would be dangerous for him to share these things around. He was happy to see the two of them at the door, he was jumping around and telling them he would show them his book. As they entered Kurt told him they wanted to speak with him about something and Jojo was very happy to, only if they would look at his book for him. They, of course, agreed.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Jojo said after he had gone to grab the book and sat at the table. The young boy spoke like he was a grown man and not a ten-year-old like he was.

“Well, your dad came by my house last night and told me you talked about Freddy and I being together.” Kurt smiled as he said this, he was going to try to bring this as nicely as possible. Freddy sat next to Kurt, smiling that this was at least one place they could be open, listening to what Kurt was saying.

“He asked me about you two, so I said you are in love. I can’t just tell lies about that.” Kurt chuckled for a moment and nodded, asking what Paul had exactly asked. “Oh, dad just asked me what you two were like.”

“Okay, Jojo, I have to tell you something. It’s really important.” Kurt smiled and looked t the boy, leaning in closer for a moment. “You should not just go around and say those things. I know it’s true, but it’s a secret.”

“If it’s a secret, then why does Freddy know? I mean, if you’re keeping secret that you love him, why did you tell him?” Freddy giggled at this moment looking at Kurt who looked very confused at what the boy said for a split second.

“It’s not a secret for Freddy. It’s a secret for everyone else. There’s a lot of people who are not as nice about it. A lot of people are very mean about it. You remember what the Nazis said right? Well, a lot of people believe that still. Most people still think that way.” Kurt looked at Jojo, who looked at him confused.

“Even the Americans and the Russians?” Jojo seemed really confused at this statement, as these were the people who seemed to be there to fight the Nazis, but they were saying the same thing and that did not make sense.

“Even the Americans and the Russians. It’s still most people.” Jojo looked between the two of them and shook his head.

“Well, that is stupid…Does this mean I am not allowed to put it in the book? Because it’s a really important part of it.” Kurt chuckled and Jojo just looked annoyed that he was laughing.

“I’m sorry little man. It’s not a good idea to put it in there.” Jojo pouted and slumped back in his chair. He looked at them.

“What am I supposed to call you then? In the book I mean.” Kurt smiled for a second and thought for a moment, settling on the only thing he could think of for a moment.

“Just Captain K and Unteroffizier Finkel. That’s who we were, wasn’t it? At the time you did not know about us, so mentioning it would be unrealistic.” Jojo pouted for a second and sighed loudly to himself.

“I guess you’re right, I don’t like lying though.” Kurt smiled and was about to tell Jojo not to view it as lying when someone else butted in.

“Jojo, it’s not really lying…” Elsa came to sit down with them for a moment, smiling at the two of them. “You know, it’s not lying when you’re protecting someone. Lying would mean it’s bad.”

“It’s not telling the truth though.” Elsa looked at Jojo for a moment again, she seemed to be thinking for a moment.

“Well, sometimes not telling the entire truth is fine. I mean, you did that for me. They did that for the both of us. I think you owe them this much.” Freddy looked at her for a moment, utterly confused at the turn around she has seemed to make in quite a short time. Kurt, however, just smiled at her for a moment.

“Thank you, Elsa...Oh, I’m sorry, by the way. I didn’t think to ask you if you would want to cook for yourself.” She shook her head for a second.

“It’s okay, really. I think I will be forgiven, given the situation. Also, you made me food, I’m very grateful for that. You had no obligation to.” Kurt shook his head at this, he looked at her for a moment.

“Elsa, we did have an obligation… I am pretty sure I promised Rosie I would keep him safe once, I just decided to extend that until I knew he would be safe.” Elsa shook her head for a moment, looking at Jojo.

“See, you kind of owe them something.” Elsa said this with a smile before standing up. “He wanted some drawings of you though, for the book. It’s getting along pretty well if I say so myself.”

Jojo smiled and saw this as an opportunity to start talking about his book, Kurt interrupted the boy for a moment though. “So, no telling people about Freddy and me, okay?”

Jojo nodded and smiled. “It’s a secret. To protect you two. Like I did with Elsa.”

“Exactly! Thank you for understanding Jojo.” Freddy said this, smiling. He was quicker than Kurt to say this, smiling at this moment, it really felt good.

“You do still love each other, right?” Jojo looked between them, looking like a deer in the headlights, scared that they may not.

“Of course, we do, we just can’t say it to everyone. I love Freddy, as much as I possibly can, but people don’t like that.” Kurt smiled, looking at Freddy who blushed like mad at this statement. “But, tell us about that book of yours.”

“Oh yes! Look I wrote about what we did, and what I saw and everything that happened, and like with the other book, I had Elsa make some drawings, and I made some myself. I am really liking what it’s turning out like…I still don’t know what I should call it.” Kurt smiled for a moment as he watched the boy go through the book for him, showing off everything in the book.

“Something will come to you, it did come to you last time too, didn’t it?” Jojo nodded enthusiastically at this statement. Kurt smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair for a moment.

“I am not complaining, but how often am I going to find you in my house without any prior knowledge of you being here?” None of them had noticed the fact that Paul was now standing in the doorframe.

“Don’t worry Papa, they just came to tell me that I should not tell everyone they’re a couple.” Jojo closed his book quickly and grinned at his father. “Because it’s a secret.”

As the boy said these words, Freddy facepalmed reflexively. He spoke, not in a mean tone, just trying to figure out what the kid was thinking. “What did we just tell you?”

“Well I already told Papa, so I don’t see the point in keeping it a secret from him anymore.” Kurt sighed for a moment and looked between him and Paul for a moment.

Freddy got up quickly, like he always did when they were possibly getting caught. Freddy was not sure what to do though, as he knew they were caught at this point. Freddy wanted to walk away, excusing himself, but when he passed Kurt, he grabbed his arm. “Freddy, please just sit back down.”

Freddy nodded nervously and sat down for a moment, looking at Kurt and Kurt could feel how scared the young man was at this moment. Kurt grabbed his hand for a moment, stroking his hand for a moment to calm the young man down. “I see Jojo had a reason to say those things then. I thought you didn’t know why he would say things like that.”

“We’ll leave…” Paul looked between the two, Kurt wasn’t yet making a move to leave, however. It sounded like he would, but before they could Paul waved them off.

“I never said you should leave. Just be more careful. You took care of my kid and he likes you, you’re fine in my book.” Paul shrugged for a moment. “I guess you don’t hear that one often, which really is a shame. You must have gone through hell during that mess…”

“It wasn’t just during the war. It was before, Hell I’m nearing 50 at this point…it’s always been this way. I don’t think it’s ever going to get better, so we will stay the way we have always been.” Kurt said everything while holding Freddy’s hand, stroking the back of his hand for comfort, however he was not sure if it was for Freddy’s comfort or for his own.

“I don’t think you’re trying to convince me. Take some time, hope the people in town don’t figure it out. I’m not sure if they will be so happy about it when they do.” Paul shrugged for a moment and Jojo looked at them.

“The problem is, we expected to die. As soon as people figure out the deeper workings of what happened, they’ll know about us. We’re going to have time to plan an exit strategy, but it’s only a matter of time.” Kurt was silent for a moment, thinking to himself about the issues this was going to bring. This whole situation was a mess, no matter what happened, they were out and it was going to come and bite them right in the ass. They did not really expect to live this long, they did not expect to ever have to deal with the repercussions.

“You are not leaving right?” Jojo put the book away for a moment and Kurt looked at the young boy.

“Jojo, look at me. Even if we leave, we will come and visit you and Elsa. We’re not just leaving you behind.” Kurt smiled and Jojo seemed to be happy enough with this answer, however Freddy could hear Kurt wasn’t too sure about this answer. “We do have to go though, it’s nearly dinner time.”

Jojo nodded and smiled, Looking between the two. “Are you not staying for dinner?”

“No, we’re having dinner together… Just the two of us for tonight, we’ll see if we can stay for longer another time. Sometime soon though.” Kurt smiled and Jojo seemed satisfied enough with this answer for now.

“Okay, soon! Don’t make it too long!” Jojo grabbed his book and went to put it away, they said their goodbyes. Kurt smiled and as they made their way home, they felt every look they got. The greetings just made them hyper aware that they had a reputation and that was going to be shattered soon enough. As they got home again Kurt’s words sunk in for both of them.

As the door closed behind the two of them, Freddy turned to look at Kurt for a moment. Freddy grabbed the other’s jacket, he curled his fingers into the fabric for a moment, holding on to the other man, clutching his fists as close as he could. “Do you really believe we’re going to have to leave?”

“When people find out… I don’t think with the Americans and Russians being around it’s going to get any better. If people know…If people figure it out… We can’t stay here. We’ll be run out of town, if we let that happen, we’re not going to get to anywhere that will let us be. We’ll have to leave soon enough…just go…I don’t know how, I don’t know where, but together.” He looked at Freddy and saw the young man tearing up at his words. “Whatever happens, I am never going to let it take you away from me. Never. We’re going to find a way to exist, together.”

“You’re the only good thing this mess of a war has given to me. Yet, I won’t ever be able to just be with you. Why does it have to be too much to ask? All I want is to be with the man I love, but we don’t get that.” He lay his head on Kurt’s shoulder for a short while. “I don’t need everyone to know, or everyone to be okay with it. I don’t want to be weird about it. I just want to wake up in the morning, take a look at this amazing and handsome man next to me, make breakfast, just exist. I don’t need anything besides that, I just need you.”

Kurt smiled and pushed Freddy away a little bit, just to wipe the tears away. He took Freddy’s head in his hands for a moment. He smiled and kissed Freddy on the nose for a moment, the smile the young man made at that little thing made Kurt love him even more if that was possible. “Freddy, dear, remember what I told you after our first kiss?”

“Don’t worry I won’t tell the Gestapo as that would mean I would be killed too?” Freddy looked at Kurt, confused as to why he would bring that up. It didn’t make any sense to him for a while.

“Not that… it’s true, I mean you know that. I meant; I would do anything to be with you like that more often.” He smiled for a moment, kissing the younger man before continuing what he was saying. “I meant it. I will always mean it. I will do anything to just be with you. It’s been five years, since I told you that. Five years since that day on the front when I decided to throw all caution right into the wind and take a chance that could get me killed.”

“You scared me…I honestly thought you had figured me out. I thought you had planned this rouse that if I let myself get too comfortable you were going to turn me in. I thought you were going to turn around and just shoot me right there.” Freddy moved Kurt’s hands away from his face, burying his head back into the crook of the other’s neck. “I have never been more scared in my life, but then you called me in the next day…and the day after that. The others just thought you were sparing me from public embarrassment and you were continuously reprimanding me. All the while we were running around like two teenagers.”

“More and old man who is tired of hiding something he can not change and his too young lover. You know, if you were a woman, I would be a creep. Maybe, I just am a creep.” Freddy chuckled at this for a moment before looking at him.

“Well, you’re handsome. So, it’s not like it matters.” Kurt grinned for a bit, kissing Freddy again for a moment. Freddy was silent for a moment, pondering about the situation they were in. He smiled and making sure he sounded like he was making a joke he continued. “At least, it doesn’t matter to me… It’s not like I had much of a choice when it came to men.”

“There we go, the truth comes out. I’m just the best option you have. Well, I’m the only option so you are going to have to deal with that and all my flaws.” Kurt smiled and kissed him for a moment. “You’ll have to deal with me kicking you in your sleep, snoring… Not being able to admire you with both of my eyes like you deserve.”

“It’s a disaster, why would I ever willingly subject myself to such torture.” He smiled and looked at him again, just smiling for a moment. He smiled and took his hand, walking to the living room and sitting him down on the couch, sitting in his lap. “I guess I like putting myself into situations like this. Alternatively, you are the best lover I could wish for, supportive, caring and of course, extremely handsome… You make me feel good about myself whenever I feel afraid or self-conscious. You also just told me that no matter what, you will still be with me.”

“I just don’t like it when you’re sad… I never expected to be like this with someone, I never expected to fall in love, to feel this pang of guilt whenever you look sad even if it’s not my fault or to feel so extremely happy when I make you smile.” He looked at him for a moment, smiling just at this moment, having Freddy sitting in his lap and saying the things he was saying, like they were a normal everyday couple, but they weren’t. They never would be. “I hate the word lover though, makes it sound like I’m like, this married man and you’re just on the side or something. I wouldn’t do that to you, ever.”

Freddy smiled and got up from Kurt’s lap, smiling and kissing him as he got up. “You better not, because if you are hiding a wife that would make everything easier for us, because I could pose as your help or something and then we could just be…as long as you had a wife who was fine with it. I’m going to make dinner. Then, you think of a better term for what we are.”

Kurt smiled and nodded, holding Freddy’s hand as he walked over to the kitchen. He was always afraid the young man would leave him at the drop of a hat, but the young man did not sound like he would ever even come close to the thought of leaving him. It was good to have someone who actually cared enough to love him the way Freddy did, and he loved Freddy.

In the past five years, they never really had a date, they never had time to just be together. Now, with the scarcity of a just post-war town, they had an improvised dinner together. However, all they needed was each other. They were happy.

The happiness didn’t last for long; they got a couple of months until it started to come down. They had come from Jojo’s place, they really had kept their promise to keep coming by. Elsa was coming along, getting better and better, looking much less malnourished with time, Jojo was working on his book, writing more and more of the stories they recognized and some they didn’t, both of them seemed to be doing pretty well for themselves. The good time they had, changed a few months after the liberation. Just around when it became clear the allies were splitting up the country as winnings after the war. They would barely fall under the American rule, which was not something either of them was excited about. Freddy and Kurt were just on their way home when they saw someone they had seen throughout these months, one of the first faces they saw when they had to surrender. The young man who translated, however, instead of greeting them like he always did when they saw him on the street, he looked at them with wide eyes like he was about to be hit by a truck.

“What’s wrong translator boy?” Kurt offered with a smile, if the young man was scare, maybe striking up a conversation would help him, maybe it was due to the continued presence was causing him stress.

Kurt was quickly made aware of what was going on, as Johnny tried to ignore him until he got closer. “Just continue on your way, I’m not fucking up for anything you would try.”

“I’m just trying to talk to you, you always strike up a conversation with us, so why should I not start one for once?” Johnny shook his head and motioned for them to continue walking.

“I know what you two fucking are, we burned those disgusting displays…Keep going before I decide to turn you the fuck in, because I really should.” Freddy started walking away in the direction of the house. Kurt looked at Johnny for a moment, he sighed for a second.

“Sure, I don’t care anymore.” He followed after Freddy, catching up with him just before he reached the door.

“I’m guessing we have to go, but where?” Freddy said this as he stepped inside. Kurt could hear the frustration in his voice at this, but Kurt just agreed and told him to start packing his things. They would find a way, find a place.

“I have told you this many times, even if we have to travel across the globe, I will still love you. We will stay together.” As Freddy passed him by for a moment, while in a flurry of looking for some of his things, Kurt grabbed him to kiss him for a moment. “You’re everything I have and I will never let that go.”

Freddy smiled at this for a moment, before continuing and packing. By that evening everything they would have to take was packed up, they decided that setting out immediately would be the best idea. Freddy stood outside waiting for Kurt who was grabbing one last thing from the bedroom.

Kurt felt stupid and sentimental considering their current position. He held a small box, he had saved up all the pictured over the years of himself and Freddy and in these last few months they had taken a lot, just being happy together, every moment they were just together. Just like normal people. He wasn’t about to leave them behind, including the picture he got from the Americans of them in their revised uniforms, before they knew what it meant. Kurt put the small box in his bag before going downstairs to Freddy, looking back into the house one last time, the house where since they were stationed here, they had made so many memories.

“I will miss this place, Freddy.” Kurt smiled and looked inside before he closed the door. He smiled and kissed him for a second, not even worrying about them not being inside. They stood there for a moment, just thinking about each other.

“So many memories, but we will make new ones. We will make much better ones, where we can just exist.” Freddy smiled and kissed him quickly before looking at him again.

They had one last thing to do here however, they continued to where Jojo lived. As Paul came to the door, he seemed to immediately understand what was going on. He got Jojo and Elsa to the front door to see them for likely, the last time.

“Captain K! What are you doing here? Isn’t it late?” Jojo rubbed his eyes as he stood in the doorway. Elsa just looked on from the background for a moment.

“It’s late, but I’m very sorry. We have to leave, Jojo. I’m sorry.” He smiled and Jojo quickly went to hug both him and Freddy. Jojo was silent for a while.

“You have to go? I’m sorry people are like this. I’ll also miss you…Jojo likely won’t be happy for a long time now.” Elsa smiled from a moment, going up to them for a moment to hug them. “If it weren’t for you, I would not be here, now. You two saved me, thank you.”

This was the moment when Kurt noticed Jojo was crying. He knelt and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Hey Jojo, don’t be sad. We won’t stop thinking about you.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” Jojo said through the tears, he didn’t like saying goodbye. Kurt understood the boy had already lost so much.

“Jojo, be strong okay? You’re a strong little man, you’ve been through so much already…I know you can handle this too.” Kurt smiled and ruffled Jojo’s hair for a moment. “Don’t worry kid, we’re not going to be gone forever. We will visit… I don’t know when, but eventually we will. We’ll write letters, and when we have found somewhere to say, you can write letters back.”

He smiled and pulled Jojo into a hug. The boy piped up a little while later as he was being held. “You promise you will come back?”

“Of course, I promise. Just like we promised we would come over for dinner soon, and we did. It will take a little while, but I am going to make sure of it. We will come and visit you again sometime.” Jojo looked at Kurt for a moment, smiling even though he was trying his hardest not to cry and sniffling.

“You’re a strong little man, Jojo.” He smiled and pulled Jojo back into a hug for a second time. “Take care of everyone here, will you?”

Jojo nodded and let go again. As they went back inside Kurt just looked at Freddy for a moment. Freddy just smiled back for a moment, he just looked nervous.

“So, what are we going to do now?” Freddy asked, pulling his bag back up and looking at Kurt.

“We go, we do what we can.” Kurt looked at Freddy before they started walking together. Kurt looked at Freddy for a second, the new memories would come. They would never replace the memories they already had. They had each other, they would keep each other. “We’ll see how we get there, when we run into a problem, you know...”

Freddy finished his thought for him. “Like we’ve always done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for baring with me and my stupid ramblings, let's go to the next one.


	6. After all

July 20th, 1946

Dear Jojo,

It’s been a long time and I am sorry it took this long before we found somewhere to stay, now you can finally write back. It’s been more than a year since we saw you, we hope you’re doing fine. I didn’t expect the people here to be so welcoming even though we’re German. It doesn’t matter, though. No one is wondering about us, as long as we help out. I hope you’re doing okay and as we’ve not really been able to hear from you for a year. So now we will have a return address, we’ll be able to hear from you, so it’s time for questions.

How is everyone doing? How is the book coming along and of course, what have you been up to? I hope you’re all picking life back up where we left it.

We’ll come visit when we can, I am not sure when that will be, but we’ll make it soon enough. I just wrote to tell you the address you can write to, Freddy made me write as soon as we heard we were able to stay here. He really is just the only reason I am even slightly functional.

Jojo, make it a good one and write us as soon as you can.

Yours,

Kurt _and Freddy._

* * *

Freddy had needed to add his own name after Kurt’s, because Kurt hadn’t thought of putting Freddy in. He didn’t mind because it was normal for him to think that because only, he wrote it, he only needed to put his name under it. Call it a remnant of his time being an army official. His handwriting didn’t reflect that though. Freddy was the one with the Neat handwriting between the two of them.

They sent the letter off with every intent to keep that promise, sadly things didn’t turn out that way. It took a very long time and the letters from Jojo got sparser and sparser as the years ticked by and the boy aged up. They never stopped though; they saw the boy grow up through these letters.

As the grew up they would hear about all kinds of situations, even though they were so far away. They decided to finally set out and make themselves go and visit. The country was still fractured, which especially Kurt had not expected to last this long. They decided that as soon as he could they would pack up and visit Falkenheim, before they went and as soon as they had a date planned, they sent off one more letter.

* * *

January 7th, 1956

Dear Jojo,

It feels strange still calling you Jojo when you’re a grown man, but to us you will always be Jojo. Johannes is also the man down the street who is going to take care of the dog while we’re gone.

It’s finally time that I get to tell you that we’re coming back to Falkenheim, only to visit of course and when you receive this letter, I think it’s going to be about a week until we see you again. I can’t believe it’s been ten years already. I’m so sorry we could not come much sooner, we really wanted to come earlier, I promise you that.

We’ll see you when we get there.

Kurt _and Freddy_

“I always forget to write you in, I promise I don’t do that on purpose.” Freddy smiled and looked up at Kurt, who was standing over him while he was writing his name in.

“I know you don’t do it on purpose. Of course, I know that…” Freddy folded the letter and put it in the envelope, writing the address and name on it and handing it to Kurt. “Go send it, then it’s official. We’re going home.”

“Freddy, this is our home, we’ve been here for longer than we’ve been in Falkenheim together…” He smiled as he kissed Freddy for a moment. Freddy smiled as their lips met again. He loved being like this and even after ten years he could not believe that Kurt was still here, putting up with him.

“I know. I can’t believe after 15 years; you’re still putting up with me and my stupidity.” Freddy looked at him and Kurt took the letter.

“well, as an old man I don’t think I have much of a choice besides putting up with you. Also, you act like I don’t like you exactly for that…” Kurt smiled and put on his jacket to go and sent the letter, looking back at Freddy before he left. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you don’t have to keep telling me either. I know exactly how much you love me.” Freddy smiled turned to look at him. “Go send that letter before we arrive and the letter is lagging behind us.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll go already.” He smiled and left and as the door clicked close behind him Freddy couldn’t help, but smile. He loved this man, that was not going to ever stop at this point.

As the day came, they were leaving, Freddy was packing the last of what they needed. He had the tickets all laid out and put everything in order. “Looks like we’re ready to go.”

“Is it weird that I’m scared to see what’s come of the town?” Kurt looked at Freddy as he went over to him to grab his things.

“I am too, believe me. Just be happy it’s not in the east.” He smiled and looked at Kurt for a moment. “At least we have more of a chance to recognize the place. Let’s go.”

They travelled by train, taking most of the day passing through the country they once called home. The countryside seemed to be recovering from the war that had torn through the country, nature was covering up very well for the awful things that had taken place just ten years prior. Freddy smiled, looking out the window, just taking in the view. The scars of the war were visible in both nature and the people around, but both were trying their hardest to cover them up. During the last train ride, past the small stations Freddy had fallen asleep, head on Kurt’s shoulder.

As the train went past a coupe of the other stops Kurt nudged Freddy awake. He wished he did not have to wake the man up, but he didn’t want to miss their stop either. Freddy woke up slowly, groaning a bit and looking at him. “Are we almost there?”

Kurt nodded and as Freddy stretched himself awake for a bit the train started slowing down, pulling into Falkenheim station. Kurt took down their bags and handed Freddy his own. “Looks like we’re finally here.”

As they got off the train Freddy looked around, he was in awe of how much the town had grown and of course how much it had recovered after the war. Last time they had been in the town, there were still crumbled buildings everywhere. Freddy looked at Kurt for a moment, smiling. “It’s so different.”

“It’s still Falkenheim though. It’s not too different, just more modern and just bigger.” Kurt smiled and looked around for a moment. “Let’s see if we still know our way then.”

Freddy nodded and smiled, walking with Kurt through the vaguely familiar streets of the small town they had lived in at the end of the war. It was hard, but with some time they managed to actually find the streets that looked familiar. The street they knew Jojo lived on. Even if Jojo did not live in the house anymore, someone was getting the letters to him, probably his father. They found the house quite easily; it was strange to them. They had not been here in ten years, yet the streets they recognised seemed to just lead them exactly to where they had to go. Kurt rang the doorbell as he stepped up to the door. The door opened soon after and they were welcomed by a face they recognized. “Welcome back. Come in, come in… I do apologize however; the kids aren’t here anymore…”

“I hadn’t expected them to be, then I guess you have been giving Jojo the letters?” Paul nodded and looked between the two of them for a moment.

“Yes, Elsa found a nice young man not long after you two left…Jojo, recently moved. He actually lives just down the street.” Kurt and Freddy smiled, looking at Paul for a moment, confused at what he meant. “You can stay here if you want to, getting a hotel is always a hassle.”

“Yes, thank you. We do want to visit Jojo, where does he live then?” Paul grinned for a moment at them as they went inside.

“well, he lives just down the street.” Paul smiled and showed them where to put their bags for a moment. Kurt looked at him, quite confused, but Freddy got what he was trying to say and pulled on Kurt’s sleeve.

“I think I know what you mean, don’t worry Kurt.” Kurt smiled and looked at him, he was happy Freddy was here though, he always was happy when Freddy was happy. “We’ll go visit and then you will get it.”

Kurt nodded at this and turned to Paul for a moment, who immediately nodded without Kurt even having to say a thing. “Go and see him. He has been asking if you’d let me know you were coming in secret for years now…”

“We’ll be back later then.” Kurt smiled at him, looking at Freddy for a second. Freddy was still holding his sleeve and smiling at him before waving at Paul and taking Kurt with him. “Goodbye. See you soon again!”

“You don’t really have anywhere else to go. Tell Jojo I said hello okay?” Paul smiled as they left and Kurt managed to barely get in the affirmative that they would tell Jojo hello.

Kurt followed Freddy down the street and from the direction they were going something clicked in his own mind. “Do you really think he meant that?”

“I think, if he didn’t, he would have told us the exact address and not just ‘down the street’” Freddy smiled and let go of Kurt’s sleeve as he started to actually pick up the pace.

“I guess you’re right.” Kurt smiled as they walked together. Looking around the familiar street for a moment, it was very weird that just over ten years ago they were defending this town from imminent invasion. Those uniforms were, even if they signalled their reality to everyone and ended up being the reason they had to leave, were one of the fondest memories of recent history. At least, of the memories that did not end without clothing and in the bedroom.

As they reached the house, they had left so long-ago Kurt went to ring the doorbell, with Freddy just slightly behind him. As the door opened, they were greeted by someone they didn’t know, or at least, didn’t immediately recognize. The young man in the doorframe however seemed struck with recognition at the pair of them. “You’re actually here…”

The young man stepped aside and smiled, telling the two of them to come in. “Is it really you Jojo, you really have become a proper young man.”

Jojo chuckled as they went inside, shutting the door behind them. “I wouldn’t call myself a proper anything. Take a seat, I can’t believe you’re actually here.”

“We can’t either, so much has changed. It’s so strange to see everything has changed, however some things never seem to change, do they?” JoJo nodded and looked at the two of them for a moment before sitting down.

“I hope some things haven’t changed. I mean, the two of you are still together I hope, because if you’re not that would mess up my whole sense of reality.” Jojo chuckled before he went to grab some drinks for the two of them.

“Of course, that hasn’t changed. Fifteen years and counting.” Jojo came back with some drinks, congratulating them on being together for fifteen years and he sat back for a moment.

“Remember that book I said I was writing just before you left?” Kurt and Freddy nodded for a moment before Jojo continued. “I found it again when I was moving. I was thinking of actually writing things out to tell the stories. As I was reading though, I noticed just how much I missed as a child. Horrors of war that I just assumed to be normal, or the signs of you two I completely glossed over because I didn’t know that was even a possibility. I went through it with Elsa again a little while ago, she pretty much confirmed I was as stupid as I sounded in the writing.”

“You were a child; I wouldn’t call you stupid. You just didn’t know any better and especially in the time you were a child, it was even harder.” Jojo smiled for a while looking between the two of them for a moment. Looking at the two again he shook his head for a moment.

“It doesn’t really excuse it, does it. I know I have not been told much different and, in the end, I made up my mind, but I was fully invested in the wrong side.” Jojo sighed for a moment, looking at the two of them. “And now especially even though the apparent good side took over, people like you are still being forced out. Which to me just seems weird, it doesn’t matter. You two survived, didn’t you? I’m very glad you got through it all. The only reason I am alive is the two of you, so yeah, I owe you a lot.”

“Jojo, you don’t owe either of us anything. Just, survive.” Jojo smiled at Kurt’s words and looked at the two of them for a moment.

“Why I brought the book up though, I was wondering, because this is going to impact you two possibly. Do you want me to take out the parts of you? I mean… I wouldn’t want to bring you two any more problems.” Freddy looked at Jojo and managed to speak up before Kurt could even think to say a word.

“Keep them in, it’s the truth isn’t it? We’re already pretty open about it…We don’t seem to get problems for living together, so don’t hide it. I think hiding something like this is only going to make it worse in the long run.” Kurt looked at Freddy, taking his hand for a moment and smiling.

“Well said, dear. It’s not like we didn’t out ourselves with those uniforms.” He smiled and Jojo snapped his head up for a moment.

“Yeah, about that. Why would you even do that? Really? What if the Gestapo got to you before the Americans did?” Jojo looked between the two frantically. It seemed that he had figured that out, but never thought of the reason.

“We had guns, but we did not expect to survive that day. It was our plan to go out without any regrets. No longer hiding what we can’t change anyways. We fully expected to die.” Kurt said this so matter-of-factly Jojo just seemed to get more annoyed.

“It doesn’t make any sense, does it? I hope the two of you are happy with that decision, but you ended up practically trying to get yourselves killed, which is still a bad thing.” Kurt looked at the young man for a moment, not being able to get the young boy out of his mind. There were still many similarities, especially in personality and that just told the man the boy had been forced to grow up too quickly.

“That’s why we did it. It was not going to get any better after the Americans or Russians took over. So, we decided that since no one was going to just accept us for who we were, we were going to give them no choice but acknowledge our existence.” Kurt smiled for a moment. “Turns out we lived and had to deal with the consequences.”

“Then I am happy you two are fine with your decision.” Jojo smiled and looked at him for a moment. “I won’t make it extra obvious. Just how I actually experienced it...”

“That’s good, your stories from what I remember are already interesting enough without embellishing them anyways.” Kurt smiled, noticing he was still holding Freddy’s hand, without even noticing he was doing it.

“I’m glad the two of you are happy together. Even after all this time.” Jojo smiled at them. “You two deserve something good after all the mess you had to go through. It sucks it took ten years, but I am glad I’m seeing you again.”

“Same goes for us Jojo. We’re glad we’re still together. We both seem surprised by that fact as well.” Freddy blushed and looked at Kurt for a moment.

“You say that like you’re unlovable.” Freddy smiled and looked at him for a moment.

“The only reason I know that is not true, is because of you.” Kurt looked at Freddy, ever word he said was true. He loved this man, and the only reason he was still alive was Freddy making him feel like he deserved to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter that I thought of for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not Fear, she gets better. 
> 
> I promise. this is very temporary.
> 
> Jojo's ten year old brain is going to talk some sort of sense into her and she will see that she is being weird.


End file.
